This invention relates to a connector for concurrently effecting connections between optical fibers and between electrical conductors and/or coaxial conductors, by a single unified connector which provides an efficient releasable connection.
In recent years, communications via fiber optics has enjoyed a rapid rate of growth. The advantages of transmission over fiber optic cables include increased capacity and the elimination of undesirable interference and cross-talk which is present in conventional electrically conducting wire cables. In spite of these advantages, optical equipment normally still requires electrically conducting wires. For example, in an optical communications repeating station, electrically conducting wires are used to provide electrical power for circuitry which amplifies or repeats communications signals carried on optical fibers. Accordingly, it is often times desirable to interconnect both optical fibers and electrically conducting wires in a single connection to facilitate installation and maintenance of communications equipment.
However, various inconsistencies or difficulties are encountered in combining the connection of optical fibers with the connection of electrical conductors. Optical fibers typically have a small light conducting core area, particularly when employed in long distance applications, and require tightly controlled tolerances for connections which provide minimum loss of transmitted light. On the other hand, tolerances for connecting electrical conductors are much greater and allow for mass production of relatively inexpensive connectors. Clearly, it is inefficient to impose the exacting tolerances required for optical fibers upon an entire connector system for connecting both optical fibers and electrical conductors.
Various fiber optic connector techniques are well known in the prior art. For example, one such connector technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,214, wherein a spring loaded cylinder is retracted to expose and guide a first fiber into a fiber guide where it is placed in contact with a second fiber. However, the adaptation of known techniques used in fiber optic connectors to existing electrical conductor connectors to arrive at a combined fiber/wire connector, presents various difficulties. Such existing techniques, when used in combined connectors, can put undue stress or pressure on the fibers resulting in micro bending losses or fracture of the fibers.